Never Knew I Needed
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Toshiro misses Annabelle. He needs her help all the time. Can he bring her home?


Bleach

Never knew I needed you

Toshiro x Annabelle

Toshiro was working at his desk doing the paperwork Rangiku refused to do.

"I'm off to drink!" She would say and be gone before Toshiro would say a word.

Annabelle was gone. Ichigo needed help in his house and Annabelle said she'd help. Toshiro gave her permission but with it been only a few days...

"I need Annabelle here." Toshiro said. He was always stressed. Annabelle brought a smile to her face and would deal with Rangiku herself. She didn't cause trouble for him. She helped him. In so many ways.

She would care for Rangiku, bring food or water, train the new members for him. Even help with the paperwork on his desk. Annabelle has brought him blankets when he falls asleep at his desk.

"Annabelle. I need you." He said to himself.

He was alone today. No one was here. He missed her laugh. Her talking to him. Her yelling outside his door at Rangiku when she tried to escape.

"Toshiro." Spoke a voice. Looking up it was Momo. "What do you want?" He asked. "Your disappointed it was me." She said.

"No. I'm busy." He said.

Momo giggled. "You miss Annabelle." She said.

Toshiro ignored her. He has handled things on his own. He can deal without Annabelle for a week.

"You know you can go and visit her right?" Momo said.

Toshiro had thought about it. But..."She can have her time in her world." He said.

Momo sighed. "You need to be more open and honest. You will hurt her one day if you act like that." She said.

Momo left. Toshiro wanted to punch something. He wanted to go. But that would look... Shaking his head he focused on his work.

A few more days went by. Ichigo came back but there was no sign of Annabelle anywhere.

Toshiro didn't bother asking where she was. He expected her to be late or sleeping in her bed.

But Toshiro looked in her room. She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere.

"Where is Annabelle?" Toshiro asked.

Ichigo turned to him. "She's still there. She told me to go on ahead. My sister is home, but Annabelle said she'd stay one more night to keep her company." Ichigo said.

Toshiro couldn't believe it and did. Annabelle was always caring. That's just who she was. And with that he ran out there.

"Captain!" But Toshiro was gone. He was in the world of the living. And thankfully, right tin front of Ichigo's house.

Toshiro walked through the walls and found Annabelle in the living room. She was by the couch, which Karin lay sleeping.

"Captain?" Annabelle said. She was shocked to see him here.

"Annabelle. Ichigo said you were staying one more night. I figured I'd help. Rangiku deserves a day off." Well she hasn't done any work since Annabelle left. "Thanks." Annabelle said. Toshiro walked over and sat next to her on the floor. "I'll go and get some water." Annabelle said.

Toshiro watched her leave the room then looked to Karin. She was in bad shape. Ichigo was right. She was tougher then she looked.

"She was one against five. And somehow she only made it out with one broken arm and a bruised lung." Annabelle said coming back with glasses of water.

"Thank you." He said taking a glass. "Is she really going to be okay?" He asked. "Yeah. Yuzu will watch her. But I did have a talk with Ichigo's father and told him he needs to step up and be responsible because Ichigo has his own life and won't always be there." She said.

Toshiro chuckled. "You are the boss." He said. "I am not. I'm doing what I do to Rangiku. Keeping them from being ignorant and lazy." Annabelle said.

"Well you are like a boss to them." He said. "I would think I'm being more...motherly to them." Annabelle said. Toshiro froze. Her mother wasn't the best. But somehow...

"I always wanted to treat my kids the way my mother would have. Guess I got carried away with Rangiku and Ichigo's father. But you should see Kinpachi. He's one tough man, but he's a bigger baby then either of them." She said.

Toshiro believed that. "You know your needed by everyone." He said. Annabelle looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean...Ichigo's sister, your needed to help them, Because they're your second family. You help me and Rangiku because your a part of the squad." He was right.

"So, I go where I feel needed." She said. "Ya. You can say it like that." He said. "But how I see it, When someone needs anything, Your the first person to jump on it." He said. Annabelle smiled. "Thanks. I do want to be helpful. Guess that's just me." She said.

"I'm glad. Because..." How would he say it. "You always need me." She said it right. Toshiro nodded with a smile.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be right there for you. Toshi." She kissed his cheek. Toshiro blushed. Annabelle giggled. It's good to be needed. And Toshiro knew the one thing he needed in his life, was Annabelle.

The End.


End file.
